For the benefit of those who are not familiar with this game, it comprises a gently sloping nearly horizontal board approximately two feet wide and four feet deep having a hole near the rear of the board. This gameboard has a playing surface which is supported approximately four inches above ground level at the front and twelve inches above the ground at the rear. The game utilizes two such boards spaced approximately 30 feet apart and multiple bean bags as, for example, four bean bags per participant. The bean bags are of differing color for each participant. The game is played much like horseshoes in that the participants stand beside one of the gameboards and pitch the bean bags toward the second or other one of the boards, attempting to place the bag either on the playing surface of the second board for a score of one point or in the hole for a score of three points. After both participants have alternately tossed their bags toward the second board, the difference in score between the two participants is added to the score of that participant who scored the highest points in that series of tosses. As for example, if the first participant scores three points with his four bags, and the other or second participant scores five points, then the second participant adds two points to his score, whereupon the two participants move to the second board and pitch their bags back toward the first board. This procedure is followed until one of the participants reaches game score as, for example, a score of 21 points.
The score keeping device of this invention, and the kit from which it is assembled, is intended to facilitate the keeping of score during the course of a game, such as cornhole. Necessarily, this score keeping can be confusing and result in errors in the absence of some form of scoreboard or score keeping device. Additionally, this score keeping device, when utilized in the course of the game, enables spectators to readily determine the score throughout the course of the game.
It has therefore been an objective of this invention to provide an easily visible, new and improved score keeping device to be utilized in connection with gameboards, such as cornhole gameboards, to facilitate the keeping of score during the course of the game.
Another objective of this invention has been to provide a kit of materials which may be easily added to a gameboard as, for example, a cornhole gameboard, to facilitate the keeping of score of the game during the course of the game.
Still another objective of this invention has been to provide an inexpensive kit of materials which may be easily and conveniently added to one side of a gameboard so as to facilitate the keeping of score of the game during the course of the game.